Despedida
by mrs.becca
Summary: Ao contrário do livro, Katniss vai se despedir de Peeta antes de ir para a Capital, em Mockingjay.


**N/A:** Minha versão de como seria se Katniss tivesse ido despedir de Peeta antes de ir para a Capital, em Mockingjay.

**Os direitos da trilogia de Jogos Vorazes pertencem à Suzanne Collins.**

**Despedida**

Hesito vários segundos antes de abrir a porta do quarto. Ainda não me parece uma boa ideia, mas algo me impele da mesma forma. Quando me vê, Peeta se senta rigidamente na cama e me encara de forma desconfiada. Entro cautelosamente e paro numa distancia segura para ambos. Mais uma vez não sei o que fazer com as mãos, então cruzo-as novamente na frente do corpo.

- Oi – eu começo, um pouco insegura. Peeta continua me olhando, mas não emite nenhum som. – Estamos partindo para a Capital em poucas horas e...

- Eu soube. - Peeta me corta – Você está no esquadrão das estrelas, pelo que ouvi falar. – ele diz em tom de deboche.

Preciso morder os lábios para não dar uma resposta igualmente mal criada para ele. _Não vim aqui para discutir_, lembro a mim mesma.

- É, estou no esquadrão das estrelas. – digo, com um suspiro. Eu tento novamente. - Mas como eu ia dizendo, nós estamos quase partindo e eu queria me despedir de você.

- Por quê? – Peeta questiona, de forma ríspida.

- Por favor, Peeta. – Posso perceber a frustração na minha voz. - Não vim aqui brigar com você. Eu só queria...

- Estou pouco ligando para o que você quer – Peeta me corta novamente, visivelmente tenso. Ele mantém os punhos fechados ao lado do corpo enquanto me encara de forma hostil. Instintivamente dou um passo para trás. – Estou cansado de tudo ser sobre você. Me deixa em paz, Katniss._ Eu_ quero ficar sozinho.

Raiva e mágoa ameaçam me sufocar e eu me viro bruscamente para sair do quarto. Minha mão já está na maçaneta quando me interrompo e dou meia volta. Ainda tenho algo a dizer, mesmo que ele não queira ouvir. Não creio que terei outra chance.

- Eu lamento muito pelo que eles fizeram com você na Capital. – posso ver a surpresa que minhas palavras lhe causam. – Eu juro que teria ficado no seu lugar se pudesse. – A expressão de Peeta muda um pouco. - Me desculpe por ter falhado em te proteger, Peeta. Por ter te abandonado... – encerro, olhando para o chão e me virando para abrir a porta.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso, Katniss? – Peeta pergunta. Som tom de voz também é diferente agora, não mais agressivo nem rancoroso. Eu me detenho na porta, mas não me viro.

- Sabe Peeta, o meu maior desejo desde que me tiraram da arena era ter você de volta. – confesso, ainda de costas para ele. Já é ruim que ele ouça o tremor na minha voz, não quero que ele veja as lágrimas brilhando nos meus olhos. – Teria dado tudo para te ter comigo novamente. Agora você está aqui, mas não está de volta. Snow roubou você de mim...

Um silêncio incômodo se instala depois das minhas palavras. Eu abro a porta para sair, mas a voz de Peeta me detém mais uma vez.

- Você vai matá-lo? - Sua pergunta me pega de surpresa e eu me viro para encará-lo. Peeta me olha, analiticamente.

- Vou. – eu respondo, com firmeza. - Nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça. Vou matar aquela cobra pelo que ele fez com você, comigo, com a gente... Vou matá-lo pelo que ele fez com todos nós.

Peeta balança a cabeça ponderadamente e nos olhamos por alguns segundos, até que ele desvia o olhar. Eu me viro para ir embora. Então lembro da pérola no meu bolso. A noção de que provavelmente estamos nos vendo pela ultima vez me atinge com força.

- A resposta para sua pergunta é sim. – digo impulsivamente, me voltando pela terceira vez.

- Qual pergunta? – Peeta indaga, confuso. Sua postura agora é mais relaxada.

Olho bem dentro dos olhos dele. – Se eu amei você.

Várias emoções parecem passar pelo rosto de Peeta de uma só vez. Ele abre e fecha a boca enquanto me encara com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu tenho que ir. – digo bruscamente, já me virando para passar pela porta. Tenho certeza de que perderei o pouco controle que me resta se ficar aqui por mais tempo. – Adeus, Peeta!

- Katniss? – ele me chama baixinho. Seu tom de voz é suave e eu me viro pela ultima vez para olhá-lo. - Obrigado. É importante para mim saber que você também me amou.

Ele me dá um breve sorriso e por um segundo eu vejo o velho Peeta em seus olhos. Não luto para impedir as lágrimas dessa vez.

- Eu ainda amo.

Saio correndo do quarto, a porta se fechando lentamente atrás de mim.

**Fim**


End file.
